Lent
by Ami L. Mendal
Summary: They both got dumped, now both Draco and Ginny will give up the opposite sex for Lent. When they fall in love, will they keep their vow, or throw it out the window? Rating for language. On Hiatus
1. One

**A/N**: Found the beginning of this chapter on my laptop. So I completed the chapter and posted it. More to come! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Yep, I stole it. Don't sue.

Ginny stormed into her flat, kicked off her shoes, threw down her messenger bag and huffed into a big comfy chair.

"I can't believe him... how dare he! What audacity he has to say that to me!" she mumbled to herself.

Luna emerged from the kitchen, holding a bowl in one arm and a spoon in the other. "Date not go too well?" she asked dazily. The redhead replied with a glare. "Apparently not."

Ginny crossed her arms across her chest, "He asked me to meet him there so I could meet his _boyfriend_! He's **gay**, Luna! And he brought me there to tell me that in public! He'd been seeing that new guy for two months already. Five months of dating that stupid Scottish Finnigan boy - what a waste."

Luna tilted her head in sympathy, "Brownies?" she offered cheerfully. The redhead merely groaned and covered her face with a pillow.

-.-.-

"It's just not working out, Draco. You're too... cold. You don't open yourself up and talk to me... you're just naturally a prat. I'm sorry" she said with sympathetic eyes. Standing, Chloe pushed in her chair, grabbed her purse and walked away.

Draco sighed, aggravated. '_That is the fourth girl to dump me in two weeks. I'm actually starting to think it's me'_ his mind mumbled. He rubbed his hands on his face, then up through his hair.

"I feel like giving up," he said to Blaise Zabini later that night.

"Oi, that's a crazy thing to say, mate. You may know yourself better than I do, but even I know you love girls more than you love – well – _anything_."

"Maybe that's my problem, Zabini. Maybe I need to just quit."

"Quit?! Now you're talking crazy, Malfoy."

"I'm serious, mate. This is pushing me off my rocker."

Blaise walked over to the calendar on the wall. The days of the week were dancing around the page, making it very difficult for him to find the current day. "Oi! Be serious and hold still!" he screamed at the days. Instantly, they halted their dance and found their proper spots.

"Well, let's see… This is today," he said, pointing to Tuesday, "Lent starts tomorrow. Just how 'off your rocker' do you feel?"

"Lent? What the bloody hell is that?" he asked, getting up from his seat and joining Blaise at the calendar.

As Blaise explained the holy fast, Draco understood where his friend was going with this.

"Forty days without dating a girl…" he thought outloud, "this could work. I think I'll try it."

"I don't think you are fully comprehending this, mate. Lent is serious. It's not a joke; people take Lent to the upmost degree."

"Okay okay, Zabini. I'll take it serious. No girls for forty days. I can do this… easy."

The black-haired man fell into a chair, shaking his head and smiling. _This is going to be interesting_ he thought to himself.

-.-.-

"Ginny? Hello? Are you home, dear?" Luna heard from the fireplace. She kneeled slightly and replied for her friend.

"Hold on, Mrs. Weasley, I'll go get her."

"Oh, thank you, Luna." The blonde walked to Ginny's bedroom, knocking on the door before opening without a response.

"Ginny, your mum is at the floo."

"Thanks Luna" she said, putting down her book and following her friend to the living room.

"Hey Mum."

"Hello Ginny. I was hoping to catch you while you were at your flat. Hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"No Mum, I was just reading some of my book. What's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you would be joining me for Lent. I know you are very busy, especially with that new job of yours in Diagon Alley, but I was hoping you would still make some time to celebrate Lent with me."

Ginny's mind scrambled, and she internally groaned. Her mum had always asked Ginny and her brothers to give up something for Lent. Usually it was something childish for them, like a certain toy or a particularly favorite meal of theirs. Ginny remembered one year when Ron had given up Quidditch, and she couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

"Yes Mum, of course I will. What are you giving up this year?" Ginny asked her mother.

"What do I give up _every_ year, Ginerva?" Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Okay mum, I will give up-" she stopped for a moment, thinking hard and coming up with nothing good. The fresh memory of her mishap date suddely flashed in her mind, "Men."

Mrs. Weasley's expression showed her confusion. "Uh, well, okay Ginny, but may I ask _why_ men? What happened?"

Ginny quickly explained her evening as her mother listened intently.

"I'm so sorry, dear. I just knew that boy was no good. It is better that way, isn't it? That he finds happiness somewhere else, rather than keep up a charade with you?"

The young redhead smiled; her mother always found the silver lining to every gray cloud. "Yes Mum, it is better that way."

"Good girl. Well, I ought to get going, dear. I have to cook dinner before Bill and Fleur show up. She's almost 20 weeks along by now. I can't wait to meet my new grandchild."

Ginny nodded with a smile, "Enjoy supper. G'bye Mum."

-.-.-

**A/N**: Eh? How'd you like it? Next chapter, guess who run into each other? Hehe. Review please - there's more where this came from!


	2. Two

**Disclaimer:** Yep, I own it all. (Not). Don't sue.

-.-.-

Ginny had stayed up late that night, sulking about the break-up over hot tea and a good bok. She paid the price for it the next morning - she would be late for work if she didn't hurry.

Quickly, she showered and dressed, completely skipping breakfast before apparating to her work at Diagon Alley. She rushed in the door, nearly knocking over a sign featuring their latest merchandise.

"Weasley! You're two minutes late. That's not like you, what happened?" her boss, Gerard, asked from the stock room.

"Sorry Mr. Hanson, it won't happen again," she replied, stashing her wallet and keys in her wall locker.

"Flip the sign, will you? It's nearly nine," he said, rearranging boxes from the recent shipment. She obeyed, turning the sign from _closed_ to _open_. The first customer came in 45 minutes late.

Ginny heard the door open, then slowly shut. "I'll be right with you!" she called from the back. She finished stacking boxes and came out, only to see a tall blond man from her schooldays.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" she asked in shock.

"Is that how you treat all of your customers, Weasley?" he drawled.

"I-.. uh... no," was all she could manage to say.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Is Mr. Hanson here? I don't have time for this," he said, looking around the store for Gerard.

"He's stepped out for the moment, but I'm sure I can help you. I _do_ work here, you know,"

The door opened again, and Ginny spotted Seamus. She tried to hide her face in her hand whilst pretending to be scratching her forehead.

"Ginny, can we talk? I feel so bad for having to tell you that way, it's just - wait, Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

Draco rolled his eyes once more, "For your information, Finnigan, I do busines with Mr. Hanson, you nosey twit. What are _you_ doing here?" he added with sarcasm.

"I broke up with Ginny last night and wanted to - I don't have to tell you anything!" he tried to catch himself. Too late.

The fierce redhead's face was completely buried in her hands now, an attempt to hide a massive blush that clashed with her hair.

"So that's why you're so PMSy this morning, Weasley," Draco smirked.

Ginny lifted her head and glared at the unwanted men before her. "Malfoy, you're the second-to-last person I want to see today, let alone _ever_. Seamus, you **are** the last. So please, I'm asking politely. Get out!" she shouted, pointing at the door.

Seamus' body fell in defeat. "Well, I know a dismissal when I see one... but please owl me when we can talk; I really want you to understand..." he trailed, and left with a small bow.

Draco watched him leave, then looked at Ginny with another smirk.

"Malfoy, stop smirking and tell me what you want so you can spare us both the misery."

His expression became business-like and he cleared his throat with a soft cough. "You should have received a shipment of iMagics and I am here to purchase them in bulk," he stated simply.

"Well, fancy that, our shipment didn't come so you'll just have to come back next week when Mr. Hanson is here," she lied, rushing him out the door.

"Good try, Weasley. I watched Mr. Hanson sign for the shipment at seven this morning."

"What, are you stalking him or something? I didn't know you swung that way, Malfoy," she said with her own smirk.

"First of all, I just happened to be in Diagon Alley when I saw it. And secondly, I am not a homosexual, and though there is nothing wrong with 'swinging that way', I am very much into women." he said outloud. His thoughts reminded him, _I just have to ignore them for the next forty or so days._

Ginny inwardly cursed at herself; he always found ways to embarrass her.

"Honestly, Malfoy," she started with a sigh, "I haven't finished going through the boxes and wouldn't know where to start. I'll have Mr. Hanson floor or owl you when we stock them." she offered, attempting to straighten the counter she stood behind.

"That won't work for me. I need them by one this afternoon. I'll be back at half-past eleven to pick them up. Have them ready by then," he replied, with a turn of his body for the door. Ginny's stomach growled loudly. Draco's head whipped back to view the redhead. Her hand covered her stomach, hoping to silence her hunger. "Eat something, will you? You're skinny enough as it is, and your empty stomach will scare off customers," he said, walking out the door. Ginny barely heard him, but glared as he disappeared into the growing crowd outside.

"Pompous ass," she muttered under her breath, continuing to her work. She had many customers that morning, making it very difficult to go through the many boxes. Malfoy showed up early, closer to eleven than half-past it. Ginny barely made any progress by the time he returned. She didn't want to hear him complain, or even tell Mr. Hanson she was doing a poor job.

When the bell in the doorjam jingled, Ginny groaned. She would have looked him in the eye, but that would mean an interruption in searching for the damn contraptions he wanted in the first place, "Malfoy, I'm doing the best I can and I don't like to be rushed. Besides, since when do you-"

"Get your stuff." he interrupted.

"What? Did you get me fired? Malfoy, I swear, just because I haven't found what you're looking for doesn't mean I should lose my job. I tried really hard to get this position and I intend on keeping it as long as possible. Why do you think you can get my fired for something as simple as-"

"Get your stuff. We're going to lunch." Draco interrupted again. He headed for the door and nearly left without her.

"I can't just leave the store because _you_ want to act like you're off your rocker and go to _lunch_!" Ginny replied, shocked at his second interruption.

"I owled Mr. Hanson. He said it's time for your lunch break anyway. When we come back," he sighed in - was it aggravation or defeat? She would never know. "When we come back, I'll help you find them so I can be on my way," Draco explained.

Ginny quickly grabbed her keys and wallet, praying they wouldn't go anywhere too expensive for the cash she had at the moment. She changed the sign back to 'closed' and locked the door behind her. "Well, where are we going? How long is my lunch break? Why are _you_ going to help _me_ find the iMagics?" she threw questions at him like rapid-fire.

"Do you always ask so many questions, Weasley?" he shot back. His black cloak moved gently with his steps. He had long legs and large strides, making it difficult for the small redhead to keep up with him.

"Yes. Why do you walk so fast?" Draco sighed in frustration.

"Crislee's Cafe, an hour, because I said so, and I'm tall. In that order." he replied. She took a moment to place the answers to her questions. Had her hair been down, it would have billowed in the strong wind. The chilly breeze did, however, send chills up her spine and brought a rose to her cheeks.

When they reached the cafe, they noticed it was crowded and many of the tables were taken. They found a small booth near the kitchen and ordered quickly. Considering the busy restaurant was packed, Draco and Ginny waited for their lunch in an awkward silence.

The redhead drummed her fingers on the table, attempting to break the silence between them.

"That's a nasty habit, Weasley," he put his hand on hers, interrupting the sound. Ginny's fingers tingled from the feeling of his and she quickly snatched it away.

"What was that for?" he asked, nearly offended from her reaction, "It's not like I have Dragon Pox or something...In fact, I should probably burn this hand since it did touch _your_ skin, Weasley," he teased.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Yes, well, I've taken a vow from men," she said, turning her face away to search for their waiter. She was really starting to get hungry and worried she would run past her hour break.

"Ah yes, tell me about this break-up from the Irish bloke," he replied, taking a sip of his beverage.

"Considering it is none of your business, Malfoy, and since I assume you were never one for gossip, I'll pass on that."

"Oh come on, Weasley, it takes a lot of guts for him to show up at your work, the day after he dumped you." he attempted to persuade her, half-interested.

The pink in her cheeks, that had vanished from the chill, returned in rage rather than from the weather, "How much in depth did you need me to go, Mr. Malfoy? How about that he practically _begged_ me to go on a date with him, convinced me I was the most wonderful chit in England, then, after a month of going steady, told me he was gay and had the nerve to bring his boyfriend on what was supposed to be the most romantic date we ever had? Is that enough information for you, or do you need me to go on?" she replied, hot-headed and aggravated with the fresh events.

Draco was taken-aback at her answer; he hadn't quite expected such an engaging story. He took his time to think before speaking again. "And do you believe this - ah, 'love affair' - is your fault?" the blond questioned.

"Of course I do! Am I so repulsive that I turn men _gay_? Can I really be so unattractive that even a man I have known for nearly a decade can be driven away from me and into the arms of another _man_?"

"No," he stated simply.

Ginny's expression turned to surprise, "What?"

"I said, 'no'. To both of your questions. You're surprisingly pretty for a Weasley," Draco took another sip of his drink, and the waiter came with their meal. They both picked up their fork and bit into it.

"This is horrendous," they said simultaneously. Ginny's face was contorted in full disgust. Draco smiled, but held in a laugh at the sight.

Ginny mocked a glare at him, then reached across the table and took a bite of his meal. "Wow, yours is pretty good,"

Draco glared at her, "Don't you know how completely inappropriate that is?"

"Isn't this entire meal 'inappropriate', Mr. Malfoy?" she shot back, taking another forkful.

"And why is that?"

"You're practically my client," she said through a smile.

"Surely you jest?" he chuckled, "I am Mr. Hanson's client, and he is mine. You merely work for the man. That does _not_ make me _your _client," he replied. This time, he reached across the table to take some of her lunch.

"Hey, yours isn't half-bad, Weasley," he took another stab at her plate and enjoyed the taste of the spicy herbs.

Lunch continued this way: reaching across the table for each other's plate and throwing a funny insult or two. It was quite an interesting meal, to say the least. As entertaining as it was, Ginny's break was quickly coming to an end. As she checked her wristwatch, she stood to leave.

"Well this has been fun, Malfoy, but I really must be going. If I'm correct, and I am, there are quite a few boxes to go through before I can find what you are looking for." She pulled six Galleons and four sickles from her wallet, placing them on the table and heading for the door. He grabbed her by the wrist, bringing the redhead to a fierce stop. The skin on her arm crawled with goosebumps and she pulled back.

"Please stop touching me, it feels weird," she stated awkwardly, rubbing her arm.

He picked her money up from the table and offered it to her, "Lunch is on me."

"Just because I'm a Weasley doesn't mean I can't pay for my own lunch." Ginny continued her way to the door, ensuring the buttons to her coat were fastened in apprehension of the chilly wind.

Draco rolled his eyes and placed her money in his pocket, intending on slipping it somewhere she would find later. He placed the total of the bill on the table, including tip, and followed after her.

"I wasn't insulting you, Weasley, it was merely lunch."

"Yes, lunch, but had you paid for it, it would have been a date. Dates don't work for me right now, not after yesterday, and especially not with _you_." she stated harshly.

"And what makes you think I would I want to date you anyway? You're the worst sort of witch imagineable; stubborn, cocky, and tempermental to boot." Draco replied, straightening the tie around his neck as Ginny unlocked the shop.

"Thank you for reminding me of my vices, Malfoy. As if I really needed such an exhilerating ego boost after the _fabulous_ one I received last night," she stepped inside and held the door for him in a near sarcastic stature.

Ginny was getting on his nerves, and soon, he wondered if she would strike his last one. He didn't have time for sarcasm or petty arguments; he had a deadline and a client to meet with. He made his way to the stock room and began the tedious work. It took them nearly three quarter-hours, but they had everything accounted for and put on the shelves.

The redhead picked up a heavy box and lifted it into his arms, "There you have it, _Mister_ Malfoy," she sneered, "All it is you came for and then some."

He smirked at her, "You make it sound like we shagged or something, _Miss_ Weasley." Draco put a shrinking charm on the box of iMagics, slipping it into his pocket and headed to the counter. What he did next shocked Ginny.

Instead of standing in front of the counter like a _normal_ customer would do, he stood behind it and pressed many keys on the confusing register. "What the bloody hell are you doing, Malfoy? I believe that is my job."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Well, you're not doing a very good job. I told you I had a limited amount of time, and that time is running short. It would be much faster if I just did this myself."

She got behind him, nearly meeting him in height with only a few inches lacking. "I believe you're insulting me again. Without intending to, perhaps?" she growled in his ear.

The tiny blond hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and her voice rang in his ears. Slowly, he turned around and faced her. Hundreds of freckles dotted her cheeks and nose; it was hard to see them at all unless you were as close as he was. _I never noticed them before_ he thought silently.

"Will you ever know for sure?" he asked rhetorically. His voice was low and husky, reminding her that he was constantly in control.

She bit the inside of her lip to keep from cursing him. "You're being quite rude for being in _my_ workplace, Malfoy. I don't think Mr. Hanson would appreciate you harrassing his employees." She stepped closer to intimidate him, but ended up getting a smell of his cologne. It wasn't overbearing like most men wore - it was subtle, with a hint of peppermint and maybe a slice of vanilla.

Her bun started to loosen, held in place only by a pair of chopsticks she received at Christmas from Hermione.

_I bet if I undid it, her curls would fall down her back, and down to her waist_ Draco thought to himself. His eyes got wide, realizing his mind was being tainted by this redheaded menace.

"I-I have to go," he muttered quickly, placing her money on the counter and leaving as quickly as his legs would allow him.

She stared at the counter with confusion. _What in Merlin's pants just happened?_

-.-.-

**A/N: **I have been working on this chapter for a very long time! I know it seems like a filler chapter, and not much happened... but I promise it will make more sense in the end. This chapter was necessary, even though it was kind of boring. BUT LOOK AT THE LENGTH!! YAAYYY ME! Okay, so it's 1:20 in the morning, and I could use some sleep. Please review - I PROMISE to update next week or the week after.

-AMi

P.S. This chapter was un-betaed because I wanted to get it up ASAP for those faithful readers. Please forgive me.


	3. Three

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I just like to play with him a little. I'd love to own him but… ya know, cheap dream.

**A/N:** I'm bad with promises. Bite me.

-.-

Draco slammed the door shut. His temper was rising, and he needed the get it out of his system. He opened the door and slammed it again. And again. And again.

"'Ey, mate, knock it off. We have neighbors, you know." Blaise said, slipping out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. His black hair was wet from a fresh shower, and he smelled of Old Spice.

"You reek, why do you wear that stuff?" Draco asked. He stormed to the kitchen and opened every cabinet, before slamming them all shut.

"Are you deaf? We're not the only tenants in this building, and you know Mrs. Watson isn't a fan of noise. She's 79 years old."

Draco turned to his flatmate and glared, "I just had a very strange day, Blaise, and I'm not in the mood to jest."

Blaise rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, "What happened?" he asked with a sigh.

The blond reached into the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles of cream pop, throwing one to his friend before opening his own.

"I ran into Weasley today. It was horrible." He started.

Blaise's eyes grew three times they're normal size, "Weasley? What happened?" He took a swig of his drink.

"It was very strange. It was almost like there was a spark between us. I went to the shop where Weasley works, and nearly had to rush out of there because it was driving me nutters." Draco replied, taking a swig of his drink and falling into the setee.

Blaise's mouth twitched in thought, and he turned to his room to get dressed. They spoke through the half-open door, "That's kind of creepy, mate. Maybe you _shouldn't_ do this Lent thing. You're looking at guys? Poor Malfoy," he sighed.

"What? No! I'm talking about Ginny Weasley, the little sister, you dimwit. Gawd, Blaise, how dense are you? I don't swing that way and you know it."

Realization hit Blaise like a brick wall and he smiled before exiting his bedroom, fully clothed. His hair still damp, he ruffled it with his hand and took a swig of his pop.

-.-

Sorry, I know this is a slow, boring, short chapter, but I had to get _something_ up before my sister attacked me. Better chapter next time, promise. This one came hard enough as it is. Any suggestions are LOVED and please review!

-AMi


End file.
